


A mistake of mine...

by Stardust1920118211930



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: Crying, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, May be a bit inappropriate, Mental Breakdown, NSFW, Self-Hatred, WIP, fluff/angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1920118211930/pseuds/Stardust1920118211930
Summary: -= "Sometimes it's more painless to keep it a secret" =-Skeppy falls in love with his best friend Badboyhalo, he can't take the feelings he feels for his best friend, but he can't bring himself to confess in the fear of Bad rejecting him or that he will ruin their friendship with it, so he lets himself suffer from his feelings until he gets a sudden rush of confidence and finally decides to no matter what but he will meet his friend in real life. Will he face his feelings and get his happy ending? Or will he let go of his best friend to end suffering?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak/Darryl, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A mistake of mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in progress!!  
> I'm hyped for this story, I have so much planned!! :3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Skeppy has known Bad for years now, they are best friends, and Skeppy didn't realize how much he meant to the older man. He, of course, knew that they were best friends, but he could never really take apart the parts of the script and the real Bad. He could not really point his finger on when he started to notice it, maybe when he made the prank on Bad that he lost his memories. Bad sounded so broken, he truly believed Skeppy was serious, even though he wasn't, but the one second when Bad cried his name with such sadness and broken passion. Skeppy's face flushed with a red tint.

He could not honestly tell how he got these feelings for his best friend but after that, he started to feel this weird awkwardness around Bad. Every little wholesome comment, every compliment from Bad made him have butterflies in his stomach. Love, not it wasn't just the fact that this emotion lingered in the Youtuber, it was the fact that he felt it for Bad, his best friend.

Bad has lately noticed that Skeppy has become more and more teasing and more flirty with him. He even had to ask Skeppy to hold it back a bit because it's getting "inappropriate" Skeppy apologized, but he never really dropped it. Even if the younger man kept his feelings under control most of the time, some flirts may have been a bit out of control, so after that, he tried to keep it under watch. Even so, the fact that Bad noticed it made him feel even worse in a way.

Every sweet word, cute note, and compliment from Bad in the past felt warming and sweet, but it was now replaced with a pang of heated guilt, something that made Skeppy feel in the sky yet every cloud was dark.  _ "He will never love you, it's a waste of time, get over it"  _ the words that repeated themselves in his head over and over every day. Till that point, Skeppy didn't ask Bad if he had anyone in mind as an... optional partner, asking someone about their sexuality was something standard maybe, but for him, it was rather intimate. Being friends for so long and yet he still didn't dare to ask this, how pathetic.

Not until today at least, Skeppy felt some kind of blind confidence in himself that day, maybe it was the romantic movies that he had to suffer through with his mother that day or the fact that the stars stood right. He visited his parent's house for a few weeks, recording in his old room was weird, but his audience didn't really notice it, he set up a green screen, and that was enough. That day he didn't have anything to do, picking up his phone, he opened their messages with Bad, just the usual things, some chatting about script and videos, some annoying each other, and so on.

He hesitated, but the sudden flow of confidence overtook his rational thinking, and he finally overcame a boundary he tried to overcome for a while now. Typing for a bit he tapped on the enter button.

_ Skeppy: Hy bad? _

The message said it took a bit for the other to see the message, around fifteen minutes passed before Skeppy's phone buzzed, but those fifteen minutes were spent with contentful laughing over Twitter posts.

_ BadBoyHalo: Hey, what's up? _

The message said, Skeppy gulped for a second, the confidence he felt fading but not leaving completely, since he started it, he may as well finish it.

_ Skeppy: So tere is smthing i wanted to ask u fr a while now _

He answered, there were a painful few seconds as Bad typed his answer, Skeppy felt his hand getting a bit sweaty, he was nervous for sure.

_ BadBoyHalo: Uh sure? Is everything alright? _

The other's caring tone through that message made Skeppy's heart skip a beat, it was just what he loved, the person he loved so much, his best friend, his world, the only person he trusted more than anyone, BadBoyHalo, Darryl.

_ Skeppy: no everyting is aight, i just wnted to ask, Bad, have ou ever had a gf or bf? i would knw about it if you ever had 1 right? _

The sheer minute that passed for Bad to type, the sign of him typing going away for a few seconds and returning set a creeping feeling into Skeppy's stomach. The answer made him slightly annoyed.

_ BadBoyHalo: Did Tommy stan you up to ask me this? I swear that muffin head, he is so interested in this too _

He got to typing as quickly as possible, he couldn't focus on his spelling before and now he just didn't want to, he wanted to clear it up before anything else comes, why would he ever listen to what Tommy asks from him?

_ Skeppy: wat? no nt at all jst anser the qustion! _

He wrote, getting a bit stubborn with his tone, there was another second silence, this took longer to answer, was Bad hesitant to trust him? Did he think he will throw it around? That he will leak it? 

_ BadBoyHalo: Alright goodness Skeppy, I'm single, I never had a partner before, happy? Besides, of course, you would know if I had one, I tell you everything, well almost everything _

The answer surprised the younger man, not that he was single, he knew that Bad was single, but he never had a partner before? The sentence "well almost everything" made him grumpy slightly, his pride and stubbornness took over.

_ Skeppy: Almst? Wow i thougt i was ur best frind _

The reply was obvious, it didn't really surprise Skeppy, Bad was always quick to clear up things like these and make sure to make it clear that he cared about Skeppy, that he held him close to him, close to his trust.

_ BadBoyHalo: You know how I mean it Muffinhead! Of course, you are my best friend, who else would be if not you? _

His words struck the fire in Skeppy's heart again, the words that sent him into a deep and lost state, the words returning, but he shook them away for now.

_ Skeppy: do u plan to gt a prtner? _

_ BadBoyHalo: Why are you so hooked on this topic? _

_ Skeppy: do u?? _

_BadBoyHalo: No? I'm perfectly fine alone with Lucy for now_

_ Skeppy: Fr now? _

_ BadBoyHalo: Well yeah? If I find the perfect girl I guess then I would not deny her, but can we change the topic? Again why are you so interested in this topic so much? _

_ Skeppy: Nthing Tomy was botering me w it so I guesed it could nt hurt to ask _

_ BadBoyHalo: Skeppy!!!! You said Tommy wasn't involved!! _

_ Skeppy: i did? i dont rembr _

_ BadBoyHalo: Skeppy! Don't you dare! _

_ Skeppy: i wnt am just jking _

_ BadBoyHalo: AAAA You're such a muffinhead! _

Skeppy could not help but giggle at the way Bad always refused to swear, it was cute, just another thing he could adore in him, but the way he worded it struck something deep in him, "perfect girl", of course, what else did he expect? Bad never said he was gay or bi, why did he ever expect him to?

_ BadBoyHalo: Anyway, is there anything else you wanted? _

Skeppy glanced at the message, he had to answer, so for one last message he took up this mask of goofiness and picked up his phone to type.

_ Skeppy: no tat was all _

_ BadBoyHalo: Okay? I have some scriptwriting to do with Dream about the SMP finale and stuff coming up, we have so much to do. You know Dream likes to hold things organized, it will only take around an hour, after that if you wanna we can VC? _

He didn't answer that, by that point, he put the phone on the table and threw himself on the bed, his hand brushing through his dark hair, his eyes were fixed on the wall, slowly closing. Before he even noticed it, he passed out. The sudden darkness was interrupted by a ringing that was becoming louder and louder, his eyes slowly shifted open, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned, getting to his phone half-asleep. - 4 missed calls - he quickly opened Discord 30 messages from Bad. He panicked a bit, opening them.

_ BadBoyHalo at 3:22 pm _

_ Hey, I'm free now! If you wanna we can chat! _

_ BadBoyHalo at 3:39 pm _

_ Hey, Skeppy you there? _

_... _

_ Are you asleep?  _

_ Skeppppppy! _

_ BadBoyHalo at 3:55 pm _

_ If you do not answer in 5 minutes I will assume you passed out _

_ Alright then have a nice nap! _

These messages even if a bit panicked, calmed him down, he sighed, sitting down in his chair he brushed through his hair, looking at the  _ 5:34 pm  _ at the top of the screen.

_ Skeppy at 5:34 pm _

hey srry i pssed out

_ BadBoyHalo at 5:35 pm _

_ Hey it's alright, did you have a nice nap? _

_ Skeppy at 5:36 pm _

_ yea it was prtty great _

Writing this, he didn't want to mention the fact that he rather nearly cried himself to sleep and slept because he wanted to escape the reality he put himself into for a second.

_ BadBoyHalo at 5:36 pm _

_ I will finish recording in a bit, after that if you are still up to it, we can VC? _

_ Skeppy at 5:37 pm _

_ Nah i wll pas it fr today srry _

_ BadBoyHalo at 5:37 pm _

_ No, it's alright, you have stuff to do, I understand _

Skeppy couldn't really get through the tone of that message for a second, was he upset? Or was he not? Maybe he was just overthinking, but he could not get it out of his head for the rest of the day. He stood up late recording and sending his recordings to his editor, laying in bed, he still was just thinking about it, since that message Bad didn't message him. Was that unusual? Skeppy didn't pay attention to it till this point, there were some days where they spoke only a few words, but they at least recorded together, but now, it looked so blank, the whole day was blank. He listened to the rain as it poured down outside, rolling down the windows in his room. 

Days went on, and Skeppy's crush became worse on Bad, he felt like every sentence he could not put into context, every little compliment from him, made him feel embarrassed or stressed. Skeppy decided to take matters into his own hands, right after he went back to his apartment, he wanted to bring up another topic that Bad has been avoiding.

_ Skeppy at 2:12 pm _

_Hey bad_

_ BadBoyHalo at 2:13 pm _

_ What's up Skeppy? _

_ Skeppy at 2:13 pm _

_ Cn u come ito the vc fr a second? _

_ BadBoyHalo at 2:14 pm _

_ Sure I'm free for a bit, though I have to go in around 5 minutes _

_ Skeppy _

_ thats enugh _

Skeppy moved into one of his private VCs, no one could access it other than him and Bad, Dream and the others has teased them about it, even named that VC "Love hangout" but Bad mostly ignored this, Skeppy just liked to be in the server, able to pull anyone in if needed. These teasings mostly made him feel flustered, even if he never showed it, he sometimes wondered if Bad really didn't feel anything for him... Skeppy heard the familiar beeping sound as Bad joined the VC.

"Hey, Skeppy everything alright?"

He heard the comforting voice from the other end of the screen, he needed a second to answer, he tried to put his words together in his head, he didn't want to screw this up.

"Yeah, hey Bad, you have some kind of holiday for a whole week there in Florida next month, right?"

"Well yeah? What about it?"

"Wanna meet up? If you are free of course, I can book myself tickets"

Bad sounded taken back for a second, it was a random question, it came out of the blue, took Bad out of the guard, he just made an 'uhh' sound for a second before he answered.

"Didn't we talk about it before that-"

"Yeah we did, but I wanna meet you real-life Bad, I don't care about the budget or anything, let's just meet"

"Skeppy we can't just- It's not really how it works"

Skeppy made a childish 'hmpf' he was getting stubborn again, he was ready to throw anything out for it to meet Bad.

"Why? You never gave me a reason why you don't wanna meet me, come give me a real reason! You say we are friends, we know each other for like ten years now and you always say no to us meeting, what is it Bad?!"

Bad was taken back by Skeppy's serious tone, it started as stubborn but it turned serious, confronting in a way. Skeppy just continued as Bad let him speak out.

"..."

"Come, give me a reason, what is it that you are worried of Bad?"

Bad needed a second to respond, he was sitting in his chair, he didn't know that this was so bothering Skeppy, he played it off like everything else before this, why now? What changed? Skeppy has been very weird lately and he could not figure out why, he was so off, far more... closeted than before, and now this... 

"What's up with you Skeppy lately? You have been so weird lately, is everything alright?"

He asked, Skeppy got even more annoyed at this, he made a 'tsk' sound as he put the mic closer to himself.

"Answer my question Bad, stop trying to change the topic!"

"..."

Bad sighed before he answered, but as he opened his mouth to answer Skeppy was already continuing.

"You know what I will just leave then if you are such a prick about it"

His words made Bad feel a stinging pain in his body, it hurt, but he just got annoyed too, from his language or the words. He was sure Skeppy wasn't alright, he acted way too off, and if it took just a meeting to find out what's wrong with him, then be it.

"Wait Skeppy!... I'm free next month... If... If you seriously want this"

Skeppy felt a sudden jolt of pain, he just sat there blinking, he did it? Did Bad really say what he heard he said? 

"Wait really?!"

"Yeah! What about on the 12th? That's a Friday so we will have two more days to hang out?"

He asked, Skeppy opened his calendar quickly, nothing was planned for those days, he could just hang around there, he could not contain his happiness as he kinda exploded into the mic.

"Yeah that works! God, I'm so excited about this!! Let's fucking go!"

"SKEPPY LANGUAGE!"

He heard Bad's voice shout through his headphones, Skeppy jumped up at this a bit but just laughed it off, ah yes he always forgot that he was so sensitive to language. 

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I'm just excited!"

After that, they chatted for a bit more, but Bad needed to go do some other stuff, Skeppy was outbursting happy, he could finally meet Bad. He made sure to remind Bad of this every day, he asked if it still stands, and the other always answered with a "yes". The next few weeks were full of stuff to do, so there were another few days where one of them wasn't free to chat, but the day has come. Skeppy woke up extra early to pack everything together and check everything over, he went with the first flight so he will be there the same day. 

Bad and Skeppy chatted every few hours, just to make sure that Bad will be there before Skeppy's flight arrives, so he doesn't have to wait for too long in the hot weather. He couldn't sleep on the flight, his body could not let him, his excitement was way too high, at the afternoon he arrived at the airport, he messaged Bad where he was, there was no real answer for the first few minutes, so Skeppy just walked out of the building.

_ BadBoyHalo at 4:55 pm _

_ I'm before the building east wing _

The message came, he looked around, was he at the east wing? He looked around before a very familiar blonde hair was stuck out from the others, next to a black car, it looked quite new. 

_ Skeppy at 4:56 pm _

_ Hy lok up! _

Bad looked up, seeing Skeppy just grinning at him with his phone in hand, Bad ran to his friend and hugged him, Skeppy stepped back a bit at the reaction, his cheeks going deep red, dang it, why did he have to be so cute? Skeppy hugged back.

"You could have just came to me, muffin head"

Hearing the words coming from Bad in person, from him in real life, so that he can grab his arm... It was so unreal. He laughed a bit before he moved to the car as they let go of each other.

"Hey cool car! Didn't know you got a new car, is this what you meant when you said you tell me almost everything?"

Skeppy said with a chuckle, the older laughed it off, in reality, he borrowed a car as his car was in the service.

"I just borrowed one for the day, talking about that I have to bring it back in a few hours, so get in!"

He said as he opened the back and put Skeppy's quite heavy suitcase in, Skeppy just sat into the car on the front, looking around, it did look new, the whole inside had a new car scent. Bad soon sat into the driver seat, starting the car. The next few hours were spent in sheer silence, Skeppy was tired, he didn't sleep well the night before and he was way too excited to sleep on the plane. 

The younger man felt a pushing feeling that wanted him to speak, bring up something, but his tired brain was blank. He shut his eyes a bit, he just wanted to rest, but it turned into full-on sleeping. He didn't have the opportunity to sleep for too long, as he was woken up by Bad right after they arrived back at his apartment. Skeppy stumbled out of the car sleepily, rubbing his tired and circled eyes. 

"I will show you your room and you can rest there if you wanna, I didn't particularly plan anything for today, so you can rest as long as you want to, I don't mind it"

The older said, Skeppy felt his face getting hotter, it was a bit embarrassing he wanted to spend as much time with Bad as he could, but he was so tired that he could barely stand on his feet. He just nodded slowly as he helped Bad get his stuff inside. He couldn't remember much from his arrival, he was half asleep and the moment Bad showed him his room, he completely passed out. He was awake for around 20 hours by that point, if you don't count those 3 hours of sleep he got back at home, and that small nap he took in the car.


End file.
